


Bitch in Heat

by TabbyWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dogs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Original Character(s), Overstimulation, Sexual Exhaustion, Vaginal Sex, also unrealistic portrayal of female orgasms, it just sounded hot while i was writing it, like very unrealistic, so whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyWrites/pseuds/TabbyWrites
Summary: Lacy is left home alone with the dogs.The dogs have always been a little too frisky.





	Bitch in Heat

Lacy hummed to herself as she rinsed the conditioner out of her hair. The young teen was short for her age, just barely above five feet tall at fifteen, but she was slender and had a nice curvy figure. She ran her hands down her slick body, over her c-cup breasts and her flared hips and ass, wiping away soap and conditioner. When she was done, she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She loosely wrapped a short towel around herself and around her hair and left the bathroom, leaving a trail of water droplets in her wake. She heard a flurry of claws scraping on the floor and turned to see three big dogs scrambling down the hallway towards her.

"Whoa!" she flinched and stumbled back when the great pyrenees tried to jump on her. "No! Bad dog!" She shoved him down and glared at him while the great dane and the irish wolfhound circled around her, tails wagging excitedly. "What are you guys even doing inside? I thought I asked daddy to leave you out back..." Lacy sighed. She didn't really like dealing with them much. She thought she'd like having dogs, but the ones her father brought home never seemed to leave her alone. They always stuck their noses between her legs and tried to knock her over. If they succeeded, or if she was on the floor anyway, they would try to get on top of her and start humping some part of her body. Her father would only laugh and tell her she should happy they liked her so much.

Lacy sighed. "Well, whatever..." She said. She pushed past the dogs and tried to hurry into her room, but before she could shut the door, the great dane had squeezed past her. Lacy's shoulders slumped, defeated. "Alright, you guys can hang out with me if your good..." She had her doubts that three in-tact male dogs _could_ be good, but hey were too big and strong for her to force them out of her room. So she had to let them stay

She took the towel off her head and started using it to dry her hair.

Spike, the irish wolfhound, took advantage of Lacy's obscured vision and trotted up behind her. He stuck his nose under the short towel around her midsection and started sniffing at her girlhood. "Eep!" She squeaked and shoved his face away. She turned to face him, flustered. "Stop it, you naughty dog!"

While she was distracted, the great pyrenees came up behind her and did the same thing spike did. He stuck his cold wet nose between her legs, but instead of sniffing her, he licked the teen's little pussy. "Buster!" Lacy gasped. She put her hands on his head to hold him away, only to gasp again when Spike rushed forward to replace Buster's tongue with his own. "B-bad dog...!" Lacy tried to hold them both away, using both hands to turn their snouts away when they tried to get near her lady bits. She only had two hands, however. Titan, the great dane, was free to do as he pleased while she was preoccupied. He picked up where the other two left off and started lapping at the teen's unprotected pussy.

"Oh..." Lacy squirmed and tried to step away, but Titan's tongue dutifully followed. The warm, wet muscle pressed hard against the teen's smooth pussy, venturing deep into the soft folds and making her tingle in a way she'd never felt before. "W-wait...That feels weird..." She reached back to push Titan away. In doing so, she left Spike to take his place. Lacy flushed, realizing there wasn't anything she could do to keep them all at bay at once. She started breathing heavily as Spike's tongue continued working magic on her clit. She spread her legs a little despite herself, and put her hands on Spike's head as she rolled her hips in tandem with his tongue. Titan started licking between her ass-cheeks and Buster lapped at her inner thighs.

The continued stimulation had her flushed and moaning in pleasure and before long her body was rocked by her first orgasm. She twitched and shook from the waves of pleasure pulsing from her clit, and then her body went lax. She panted, legs shaking, and feebly pushed at the dogs who continued tonguing her. "S-stop...!"

Buster pulled away only to jump up and knock Lacy off balance. "Oof!" She fell onto her butt with a thump, propped up on her elbows with her legs spread wide. Her towel came loose and slipped off her body, revealing her perky tits. Spike's head remained between her legs, undeterred when she weakly tried to push him away. Buster joined him, and together they continued lapping at the teen's overstimulated pussy. "Oh..." Lacy's eyes fluttered shut, and her knees remained spread wide open. Had she known it would feel so good, she would have let them lick her any time they wanted. She sighed and moaned and rolled her hips in tandem with their tongues. Titan started licking her breasts, and the teen's eyes opened again. From her current vantage point, she noticed the tip of the great dane's bright red cock poking out of the large sheath hanging between his legs. Before she could think to hard about it, the tongues between her legs brought her to another orgasm. She moaned out loud, toes curling and body convulsing with the intense pleasure. When her body relaxed again, she tried to close her legs. "N-no more..." She murmured.

But Buster and Spike continued trying to bathe her nether-region with their tongues any way they could. Lacy rolled over and got onto her hands and knees to try and crawl away, but a furry one hundred and fifty pound great pyrenees mounted her back. Buster's forelegs squeezed the teen's slim waist and held her in place. He panted in her ear as his hips started thrusting wildly. The tip of his large, red cock poked Lacy's inner thighs a few times before he found his mark. The unusually long and thick dog cock pushed into Lacy's tight little pussy, causing her mouth to fall open in shock. Her pussy was slick with slobber and girl-cum, and maybe that was why it slipped in so easily.

Buster thrust deep into her tight body, cock hammering into her g-spot with each thrust. Lacy's eyes rolled back in her head as pure pleasure assaulted her senses. She moaned wantonly, feeling another orgasm creeping up on her. "Oh, oh Buster...!" The great pyrenees' hips worked harder, thrusting deeper as he neared his own orgasm. With one final thrust, Buster buried his knot inside the teen and brought her over the edge. She came with a cry as his large balls convulsed and emptied their seed into the girl's pussy.

Lacy slumped, losing strength in her arms. She laid there, ass up with her face against the floor as she panted heavily. Buster dismounted her, turning so he was facing away but with his knotted cock still inside her. His knot was too swollen to pull out right away. The teen's eyes fluttered shut, and even if she weren't stuck to Buster she was too tired to move. It was quiet for a few minutes, and the teen nearly dozed the whole time. Lacy moaned softly when the great pyrenees was finally able to pull out. She started to lift her head when she felt a tongue lapping at the cum dripping out of her pussy. She gasped, as though just remembering that there were _three_ horny dogs in the room and not just one. Before she could think to try and get up, Spike's full one hundred and sixty pounds settled over her back. His forelegs hooked around her ample breasts for purchase as he started thrusting his hips. Lacy could do nothing but let him have his way with her. She felt his cock poke at her thighs the same way Buster's did before he found his target.

Spike's cock was unusually long and thick as well, possibly even bigger than Buster's. The teen gritted her teeth as her pussy stretched around the wolfhound's dick, mouth falling open with a gasp when a sharp thrust drove it into her g-spot. Each subsequent thrust after that also drove Spike's tapered cock into that spot, and it wasn't long before Lacy was whimpering against the waves of pleasure that made her toes curl. Spike panted in her ear, thrusting hard and deep into her body. Her pussy was so overstimulated and sensitive that her fourth orgasm blindsided her. Her pussy clenched hard around the dog cock inside, but it did nothing to stop it from being thrust in and out of her wildly. She struggled uselessly under the wolfhound, hardly able to breathe because of the intense overstimulation.

Lacy clawed at the floor, so overcome by pleasure that she felt the beginning of yet another orgasm building up at her core. But just as she felt like she'd be pushed over the edge again, Spike's knotted her and started filling her with his cum. She panted heavily, the throbbing cock inside her just barely keeping her on the edge without pushing her over. Spike dismounted her, knot keeping him stuck where he was. It would be another couple of minutes before they'd be free. The angle of his cock ensured it stayed pressed right up against Lacy's g-spot and she whimpered. She tried reaching down to rub her clit, but she found that no matter how fast or hard she rubbed it, it was far too sensitive to be pleasurable. She tried moving her hips to get some stimulation from Spike's cock inside her, but it didn't do enough to push her over the edge. She whined, somehow unbelievably horny despite several back to back orgasms.

Then she saw Titan pacing around her. She saw the bright red tip of his cock poking tantalizingly out of his sheath. Lacy licked her lips and pulled against the knot locking her in place. After a minute of easing the thick knot out of her tight hole, Spike's cock finally slipped free.

Titan was quick to start lapping at her tight little pussy, tongue venturing deep between the puffy red folds. She whimpered, twitching every time his tongue dragged over her agonizingly oversensitive clit. Finally, the almost two hundred pound great dane mounted her small body. His forelegs hooked over her shoulders, and she braced herself against his weight. She panted in anticipation as she felt his cock poke around her thighs and ass-cheeks, and then bit her lip as she felt the tip press inside her. The teen's eyes and mouth opened wide when her tight pussy stretched around the great dane's unbelievably huge cock. He was definitely the biggest of the three, and the girl was amazed it didn't hurt to have it push inside her used and abused pussy. 

Titan thrust deep into the teen's body, startling her when the tip found her g-spot right away. And it wasn't a fluke, because his cock found that spot again and again without fail, just like the other dogs' had.

It was almost like they had been trained for this.

It only took until the fifth hard thrust or so for Lacy to cum with a cry. Her little pussy squeezed tight around Titan's unstoppable cock. Her body tensed and twitched with each wild thrust of his cock. He hammered into her so hard, her tits jiggled and bounced with each thrust. The teen's breath caught in her throat, pleasure racking her body with a new intensity. Her eye's rolled back unto her head and her mouth hung open with her tongue lolling out.

The great dane brutally pounded his massive cock into Lacy's tight little pussy, driving the tip into her g-spot with each thrust. It drove her over the edge into yet another mind-numbing orgasm just as his large knot popped into her.

Lacy slumped forward as Titan pumped his load into her, panting and exhausted. Her ass remained in the air, with her face on the floor and she lay still as the great dane dismounted her. As she started to catch her breath, Buster paced in front of her. She looked up at him and his panting face and wagging tail. Her eyes drifted to the bright red tip of his cock poking out of his sheath. He'd caught his second wind. Lacy felt like something broke inside her head. Her mind was totally blank. Minutes flew by in what felt like second, the only indication that time passed at all being when Titan's knot shrunk enough for his cock to slip out.

Buster's warm, wet tongue lapped at the teen's aching, oversensitive pussy and she only moaned in response. His tongue felt so good it hurt and a wave of arousal overcame her. She didn't resist as the great pyrenees mounted her. She moaned in exhausted ecstasy as his cock slid into her on the first thrust.

She was their bitch and they would breed her until they were satisfied.


End file.
